Moonlit Flames
by SkyWolf907
Summary: Leah was a human, she was on a mission to save the world. Not wanting the desolate world of darkness for others, she decides to jump into the past with an unexpected partner, after it all, they get separated and are forced to take different paths. Follow the team on the road as they travel and save the world! Rated T for cussing and slight blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome back guys! i hope you all had a great time hating me XD i know so much writers block i hate it when i promise to upload a damn chapter and i fail to do it. I'm VERY sorry. I've deleted all my other stories except one cause its my longest and i'm going to rewrite it. But i deleted the others cause, i had no idea where they are even going and it was just a giant waste of time. **

**Leah: don't forget Moonlighty here, i'm now using a different name; Leah!**

**Me: and don't forget the cast of the actual Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game~~**

**Grovyle: and more plot twists and pain  
**

**Me: ohh yeah let's get started again *hits grovyle***

**Cast: Read, Review, Enjoy! and don;t forget to follow and fav :)**

* * *

Chapter one: Was this my mistake?

Leah's Point of view

_'Damn it! I have to keep running.. the sableye are catching up!'_ I thought, as i ran. My long black hair flowed behind as the moonlight peeked through the trees. It was night time, it's not a very safe place after dark. But then again, when was it ever safe? before the tower of time collapsed, before the world was thrown into a chaotic endless world of darkness. I ran, fast as i could without making any possible sound that would attract attention and give me away. _"WHE HE HE!"_ I heard right, they were close. And i mean CLOSE. I turned around, taking a glance I hid. Not so much as i couldn't have, i barely manage to escape them without almost getting killed. It's kinda impressive i only have a small scratch so far. But for now; my thoughts were focused on the surroundings around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Nightfall was still around of course i'd expect it to. It's not as if that's going to change either, i'll deal with it. I've always have ever since all of my work, friends, and family were burned down. I had nothing left, even with my ability i was the only person out there who actually had it. The last of my own kind. Human yes, but hunted down with a bounty over my head for having the dimensional scream. What is that you ask? I can see visions linked to the past or future depending on where I am, and if i have a trusted partner. I could occasionally do it on my own, but that would be if i was near where i was near a special item key to the mission im on. The time gear. The Time Gear was suppost to be placed in temporal tower, the tower of time is Dialga's domain. it's not exactly an easy process. you have to collect all FIVE time gears, get passed Dialga, and put them in the slots that are there. If that's done time is saved but.. Nobody tried. The world is stuck in ever lasting darkness. But me, I'm determined to change that. I'm going to find all the time gear's areas, and jump back into the past. Im changing the future for a better world, and i'm not giving up here. It's now or Never!

Treeshroud Forest was one of the areas that were rumored to have a time gear. Though it's a frozen area like everything else, I chanced it anyways. The possibilities were endless, i could search the entire globe and probably still be lost. I have 5 pinpoints, Treeshroud forest, the three lakes which i honestly have suspitions to where they are, and Limestone cavern. I almost thought i'd have to go agitate a volcano for one. I facepalmed myself before getting up. I should get going.. But before that, I hear rustling in the bushes. _'It can't be! they couldn't have gotten THAT far!'_ I thought as i got my throwing items ready to launch. The rustling got louder and louder before i screamed. "GET OUT HERE!"

* * *

**Me: yeah sorry im leaving it there ;) MUCH better than what i wrote on my first time, but his one is much more detailed which is great for me. But the cliff hangers have returned ;) This is a short chapter, but i'm fine with it because the chapters will gradually get longer as i go, but your still going to get the cliff hangers anyways; you'll get over it.**

**Leah: Your evil Willow, evil.**

**Me: i know I am, thats the great part ;)**

**Grovyle: we hope you've enjoyed this chapter~ if you like it, please do let us know! we love seeing you guys hapy and we are still sorry for such lateness.**

**Cast: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: IM FAST TODAYYYYYYYYY!**

**Leah: YOUR LAME TODAYYYYYY!**

**Me: *sulks***

**Leah: anyways capping off from the laast chapter, We introduce a few more characters here starting with that damned bush :3**

**Me: also my best friend joined on here OuO RubyMakingFanfictions feel free to bug her ;)**

**Cast: Read, Review, And enjoy~~~**

* * *

Leah's Point of view

"GET OUT HERE!" i screamed. When i had done that, the rustling had stopped for nothing but a split second. I stopped in my tracks before i turned and started to get back onto the track, i looked over my shoulder. Nothing. Absolutely Nothing was there. _'Stalkers._' I thought as i moved on. But even before hand, it was still there. I felt it too, like whatever was there was either a sableye or something waiting for me to stop. Who knew the possibilities were endless in a forest with no color and no wind. Just pitch black shadows looming and evil pokemon every damn turn you see.

She kept on walking, her throwing items kept low just in case. _'Keep low and be careful of your surroundings.'_ She thought, as she looked down, She found herself pacing. A twig was snapped. She quickly looked around, wondering where it had come from. Leah was skilled with her hearing, but even a sound like that. You'd be caught by something. It literally echoed even. Leah gave another glance around before giving out a sigh. _'What happened that day?'_ she asked herself. Just barely three years ago, the world became its desolate state it is now. Because nobody was aware that it happened, something wanted this to happen. And nobody was aware what was at stake.

I stumbled from the memory. It was faded, but it still remained there. It's never forgotten, though i wish i could, although it fueled my desire to change the past. Before i knew it, i suddenly hit the ground, touching a rock. It happened, it was one of my occasional moments where i Trigger my Dimensional Scream ability. **_'It's here! The time gear is here! I feel_**_ it.' _Then it ended. I snapped my eyes open. "So there really was a time gear here.." i said to myself. "Did you say... Time gear?" Someone asked. I snapped my head up, looking around. Someone really HAS been following me. "You know, i've been trailing you for about a week now, you know that?" it said again. I could tell it was a male's voice. I gave a look of confusion. What did this guy know about Time Gears, and WHY THE HELL HAS HE BEEN STALKING ME?! A green, lizard looking pokemon with a giant leaf on it's head walked into the clearing. "My name is Grovyle." he said. I shrugged slightly. "Name's Leah." i stated. He gave a laugh. "I'm surprised your still alive with that bounty over your head. The sableye are after everyone these days." he stated. I laughed. 'Its surprising... I guess." We had a few laughs, but then we stopped as we heard a sound. We both froze. And laughing started to occur once more, just not ours. "Whe hehe!" Is said. I knew instantly.

"Let's go!" I yelled as I told Grovyle to follow more into the woods. I knew something would happen, my head was reeling. It busted like hell. I panted. Not long as we neared a corner, the sableye were behind us. Dead ends plus a deadly chase, not very good. Outcome? Severely wounded, death, and a rare chance of escaping. Yep. That's it. "Hehe, its the end of the road!" One snickered. One other sableye looked confused as the one next to it slapped him to look forward. Another gave it an 'ooohhhhh...' and snickered slightly. Then they all looked back at us. Grovyle whispered to me, "Fight or run?" He asked. "Both, we'll fight for an entrance, then that will be the moment to run." I said. Grovyle got the plan. And that battle started.

I took out wha I had to throw, I hrew sleep seeds, and a lot of iron thorns which came quite handy. Grovyle moved around as the sableye circled us. I dug into my bag, and grabbed a blast seed. I threw it and messed up the order. I barked a laugh. "Now!" I said, grabbing Grovyle and ran torwards the end of the chaos.

Grovyle was panting. "Queen of items you are.." he stated. I laughed. "Always been one." After that we kept moving until we hit a hiding spot, unlikely for anything to attempt to look in here. It would have been o dark, possibly even damp then any where elsein the forest. I touched the area. Of course it wouldn't bedamp. It hasn't rained for a long ass time. We hid there. In a tall tree stump. Yeah, great idea I know.

We sat in silence for quite sometime, though its possible for even a sound to be made, we'd still be dead. By now its damn near night time. The worst place to even be near. "So.. what's the plan?" Grovyle asked. "Plan? What plan?" I replied. There was no plan, last I recall anyways. "Timegears." He stated. Wait a minute, I don't remmber saying i'd work in a team, I though I was going to be a solo player! Oh well, there's only so much even I could do. It would'nt hurt. "I don't know, just.. get some sleep.." I said, as I laid down a bunch of leafs sleep came over me, andi went out like a light.

* * *

**me: it works.. I think. Anyways here's chapter 2, a few days late I've been busy busyyyyyy as all hell. But here you go.**

**I hope you njoyed the chapter, don't forge to review, fav, and you next time!**


End file.
